The way you love me
by lezbehonesthere
Summary: Arizona had a long day at work and Callie decides to help take care of her. First fanfic, don't be too mean. Please?


**Arizona POV**

It's been one of those days. Well, really, it's been longer than that. Thirty-six grueling hours at the hospital to be exact. I was paged at eleven in the morning on my day off and thirty-six hours later I am just now arriving home. THIRTY-SIX. I am tired. I am sore. I am cold. I hate winter. My leg is killing me as I slowly trudge to the door of the apartment I share with my wife and daughter. I just want strip off everything and soak in a warm bubble bath. I go to put my key in the door but it's opened before I can. I look up and my eyes meet those warm,chocolate brown ones I have fallen so deeply in love with. My beautiful Calliope is standing there in a ratty old t-shirt and a black pair of boy shorts that hug her figure perfectly. I can't help but stare at her. She takes my hand and leads me into the apartment. I take off my shoes and coat and watch her as she walks into the kitchen and takes a plate from the microwave. She places it on the table and gestures for me to sit and eat. Just then my stomach decides to make itself known with a loud growl, so I oblige. As I'm sitting, lost in my own thoughts, I hear the water turn on in the bathroom. I smile to myself knowing my wife read my mind. Just as I finish eating, my wife returns to the room and takes the plate from in front of me. I go to stand up but she gently pushes me back onto the chair.

**Callie POV**

I enter the room from running a bath for Arizona and see that she has finished eating. After clearing her plate for her, I see that she is starting to stand. I walk over to her and place my hand softly on her shoulder, pushing her back into her seat. She looks up at me in confusion but stays seated. I kneel down and begin to roll up the leg of her jeans, revealing her prosthetic. We have finally gotten to the point in our relationship where she allows me to touch her prosthetic and residual limb. I look her in the eyes and slowly remove her prosthetic, making sure she is comfortable while I do so. I place her prosthetic beside her and move both of my hands to her residual limb, gently kneading the flesh there. She lets out a small moan and I can't help but want to hear more of those noises coming from her. I continue to massage her leg, all the while working my hands higher and higher until I have reached her ass. I look up to see her bright, blue eyes have turned shades darker. There is nothing I want more than to take her into the bedroom and have my way with her. But, now, I need to just take care of her.

**Arizona POV**

As Callie continues to massage me, I can't help but send a silent thank you to whatever deity blessed her with such skilled hands. When I feel her hands still at my ass, I look down to see her staring at me. We still haven't spoken to one another since I arrived home. But, we didn't need to. That's what I love about our relationship. We can just as easily carry on a conversation as we can remain silent, yet still remain comfortable. I see Callie shift and stand up and wonder what she's going to do next. She takes my hands and pulls me to stand in front of her and places my hands on her shoulder. She leans forward just a little and I can't resist closing the distance between us. I've missed her this last day and a half. Plus, my wife is hot. The kiss is gentle and lasted only a few seconds, but it was filled with love. As we stare into each others eyes, I finally hear my wife's voice.

"Put your hands around my neck."

So I did. I mean really, who am I to argue with her right now? I feel her hands wander down my body. Starting at my shoulders and moving down my sides, just skimming my breasts, and around to my hips. She reaches around and grabs my ass, pulling me into her. She's always loved my ass and if I wasn't so turned on I would tease her a little. Finally, she reaches down to the back of my thighs and lifts me off the ground. She holds my left leg around her hip, silently telling me to do the same with my right. I do just that and rest my head on her shoulder as she carries me through our bedroom and into the bathroom. She places me gently on the counter and I untangle myself from her. She takes a step back and quickly strips off her clothes. I do nothing. I can't. All I can manage do to is stare at the goddess in front of me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel her hands at the bottom of my shirt, slowly inching it up over my stomach.

**Callie POV**

After getting my own clothes off, I begin to work on Arizona. She is staring at me and I can't help but blush at how intensely she is looking at me. I step forward and begin to take off my wife's shirt. She is so beautiful. As I work the shirt up over her stomach I tell her to lift her arms. She obeys and soon her shirt is discarded on top of the pile of my clothes. I lean forward and kiss her. She instantly puts her arms around my neck and returns the kiss. I feel her tongue pressing up against my lips and I graciously open my mouth to grant her access. As our tongues battle for dominance, I feel her hands move into my hair, lightly tugging on it. Eventually, the need for air becomes greater than our need for each other and I release her lips. I notice her flushed face as she tries to catch her breath. My gaze wanders down her front until I am staring at her bra clad breasts. Her chest is heaving, making her breasts look even more delectable. I reach behind her and unhook her bra, tossing it into the pile of our clothes. My gaze drifts back to her, now exposed, breasts as I internally weigh whether I should take her now or not.

**Arizona POV**

I am sitting on the kitchen counter with Callie standing in front of me. Our impromptu make out session has left me more than breathless. As I calm myself down, I look at Callie. Taking notice of where it is on my anatomy her eyes are glued, I can't help but roll my eyes. I clear my throat which makes her head snap up. We both knows she's been caught ogling my boobs, but neither of us care. Callie places her hands on my hips and helps me stand. She strips me of my remaining clothing and helps me into the bath tub. She sits down and, with hands on my hips, guides me to sit between her legs. I lay back against her chest when I feel her hands begin to wander the contours of my body. We lay together in silence just basking in the feeling of being together when I feel her hand move higher up my body until it rests on my breast.

**General POV**

Callie couldn't wait any longer. Arizona was pressed intimately up against her and she had to have her at that moment. She began trailing hot, wet kisses down the blondes neck, sucking lightly as she reached her pulse point. Arizona could feel her heart beat increase and was surprised that Callie couldn't feel it. The hand at Arizona's breast began to move as the hot lips explored her neck. Callie flicked over a taut nipple with her thumb. Soon, she allowed her other hand to join the party and squeezed the breasts in her hands. After giving each of them their fair share of attention, Callie's hands began to wander once again. As Callie cupped her, Arizona let out a low, sexy moan. Parting her folds, Callie really began to explore her wife, intentionally missing where she wanted her most. When she thought she teased her wife enough, the brunette quickly inserted two fingers into her and began pumping. She knew Arizona was already close, and judging by the sounds emanating from her she was even closer than Callie thought. When the blonde's hips began to match her thrusts, Callie brought her other hand down to toy with Arizona's bundle of nerves. That was all it took. Arizona came with a loud moan while pleasure surged through her limbs. It was the sexiest thing Callie had ever witnessed. Slowly coaxing her wife down from her high, Arizona's breathing returned to normal. Realizing the water had become cold, the couple exited the tub, Callie making sure to aid her wife. Once again picking Arizona up, Callie carried her wife into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. She looked at Arizona and noticed her already nodding off. After putting on her own pajamas, Callie found a tank top and shorts for Arizona to wear and began to dress her.

"But I like being naked...and I like **YOU **being naked."

Callie chuckled at her wife's sheer adorableness.

"Yes, but we have a toddler who will be jumping on our bed in about six hours and I don't think us being naked will bode well with her."

The women finished dressing and climbed under the covers, instantly seeking purchase in the arms of one another. Before drifting off to sleep, Arizona realized how happy she was since she let her wife take care of her again and Callie was beyond thrilled that she could, once again, care for her wife. Pushing anymore thoughts out of their minds, the couple succumbed to sleep. After all, Sofia would be up at six a.m. and they promised her a trip to the park.


End file.
